


you'd make a great dad

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [66]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: babysitting mack and elena's daughter gets jemma thinking





	you'd make a great dad

Jemma stands in the doorway, just out of view of Robbie and Joy.

“Hazlo de nuevo, tío!”the girl demands.

Jemma smiles to herself as he launches back into the same kid’s song she keeps demanding.

May and Coulson usually are the go-to babysitters but she’s glad they weren’t available this time. Watching Robbie interact with Mack and Elena’s three-year-old is making her consider things she’d never thought of before.

She wonders how much more intense those feelings will get once they can take Joy to the hospital to meet her baby brother.

She watches a bit longer, then steps into the room with a tray of sandwiches and fruit slices just as Robbie finishes the song.

“Again,”Joy says, clapping her hands.

Robbie ruffles her hair.“Tía made snacks. How about we have those first?”

Joy readily agrees to that.“Teatime!”

Jemma gives Joy her sandwich and Robbie a playful glare.“Did you teach her that?”

“Well, you are painfully English,”he says and grins.

Jemma smiles and leans against his shoulder.“You’d be a great dad.”

“Thanks,”he says, a little startled but very pleased.“I’d like that, someday.”

“Me, too.”

“Someday” arrives two years later, named Oliverio.


End file.
